rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi
Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery **Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery/Volume 5 **Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery/Volume 7 **Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi **Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery/Manga **Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery/Official Designs Transitions Chibi transition nora.gif Chibi transition nora 2.gif Chibi transition nora 3.gif Screenshots - Trailers ''RWBY Chibi'' Season 2 Trailer Chibi2Trailer 00001.png Chibi2Trailer 00002.png Chibi2Trailer 00003.png|Let there be drums, there was drums. Chibi2Trailer 00012.png Chibi2Trailer 00014.png Chibi2Trailer 00017.png Chibi2Trailer 00021.png Chibi2Trailer 00025.png Chibi2Trailer 00026.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 1 The Vacuum Chibi 06 00020.png|She was at her usual place. Chibi 06 00021.png|Nora speaks for the fans. Prank Wars Chibi_07_00001.png|"Time for practice!" Chibi 07 00002.png Chibi 07 00021.png|Ow. Chibi 07 00022.png|"Excuse me!" Chibi 07 00023.png|"Thank you!" Magnetic Personality Chibi8 00016.png|Time for cake! Chibi8 00017.png Chibi8 00018.png Chibi8 00020.png|"Hey Pyrrha!" Chibi8 00021.png|Oh no. Chibi8 00022.png Chibi8 00025.png|Ah! Who turned off the lights? Chibi8 00026.png Ren Plays Tag Chibi 09 00016.png|Better tag Ren. Chibi 09 00017.png|Hi Ren. Chibi 09 00018.png|"Tag you're it!" Chibi 09 00033.png|Running cheerfully down the hallway Chibi 09 00035.png|Huh?! Chibi 09 00036.png|"Tag back!" Love Triangle Chibi 10 00017.png Chibi 10 00022.png|Call this slap painting! Chibi 10 00023.png Chibi 10 00024.png Chibi 10 00032.png|Hi Ren! Chibi 10 00033.png Chibi 10 00034.png Chibi 10 00035.png Chibi 10 00036.png|"Subtlety is the key." Chibi 10 00037.png Chibi 10 00038.png Nurse Ruby Chibi 11 00015.png Chibi 11 00016.png|"There's the syrup." Chibi 11 00023.png|Oh! Time to prank Jaune! Chibi 11 00024.png|Nora about to scare Jaune in the most eloquent way possible. Chibi 11 00025.png|"Hey." Chibi 11 Jaune Face.png Little Red Riding Hood Chibi 12 00010.png|Alright Nora. Just pretend that this is a date with Ren. Spin the Bottle Chibi 13 00001.png|This is not simply Spin the Bottle. Chibi 13 00002.png Chibi 13 00010.png|No no no! Chibi 13 00011.png Chibi 13 00012.png Chibi 13 00025.png|"Listen up, ladies! You need to get your acts together!" Chibi 13 00026.png Chibi 13 00027.png Chibi 13 00028.png|Thunder Thighs? More like Earthquake thighs! Chibi 13 00029.png|1,000 Push-ups! Chibi 13 00030.png|1,000 Sit-ups! Chibi 13 00031.png|1,000 Jumping Jacks! Chibi 13 00032.png Chibi 13 00033.png|"And... we're done... with the warm up!" Chibi 13 00034.png Big Vacation Chibi 14 00017.png|"Nora's captain of the party boat! Arrr!" Chibi 14 00027.png Chibi 14 00028.png|Some people called Erin, Sasha, and Tabii. Chibi 14 00031.png|"I don't know what you're talking about!" Chibi 14 00032.png|"I'll never talk." Chibi 14 00037.png Chibi 14 00038.png Chibi 14 00039.png Chibi 14 00041.png|"Well, where were you on a night of the pancake massacre?!" Chibi 14 00042.png|"He's sounding awfully guilty... isn't he, partner?" Chibi 14 00043.png Chibi 14 00044.png|Nora's not just an imitation god, she's a smooth criminal. Neptune's Phobia Chibi 15 00026.png Chibi 15 00027.png|Nora's brain just flopped... Chibi 15 00028.png|"That's so silly you would think that. Like I would never endanger our friendship like that!" Chibi 15 00029.png|"WHAT?" Chibi 15 00030.png|...And she has a tendency to babble. Chibi 15 00031.png|Apparently, she can make chibi presents out of air. Chibi 15 00032.png|"...expresses the LOVE that she feels for you..." Chibi 15 00033.png Chibi 15 00034.png|Wait what? No... Renpai... Chibi 15 00035.png Chibi 15 00036.png|"Oh my gosh! I forgot the air holes!" Save Nora! Chibi_17_00012.png|Nora's N+R Plan: Trial 1 Chibi_17_00013.png Chibi_17_00014.png Chibi_17_00015.png Chibi_17_00016.png Chibi_17_00017.png Chibi_17_00018.png|Nora's N+R Plan: Trial 2 Chibi_17_00019.png Chibi_17_00020.png Chibi_17_00021.png|"I'm not done with you yet!" Chibi_17_00022.png Chibi_17_00023.png Chibi_17_00024.png Chibi_17_00025.png Chibi_17_00026.png|Breaks its arm Chibi_17_00027.png|"I broke another one." Evil Plans Chibi 18 00020.png Chibi 18 00021.png Chibi 18 00022.png Chibi 18 00023.png Chibi 18 00024.png Chibi 18 00025.png Chibi 18 00026.png Chibi 18 00027.png Cinder Who? Chibi 21 00030.png Chibi 21 00031.png Security Woes Chibi 22 00001.png Chibi 22 00002.png Chibi 22 00003.png Chibi 22 00004.png A Slip Through Time and Space Chibi 23 00006.png Chibi 23 00007.png Chibi 23 00008.png Chibi 23 00009.png Chibi 23 00012.png Chibi 23 00013.png Chibi 23 00015.png Chibi 23 00016.png Chibi 23 00017.png Chibi 23 00018.png Chibi 23 00019.png Chibi 23 00020.png Chibi 23 00021.png Chibi 23 00022.png Chibi 23 00023.png Chibi 23 00024.png Chibi 23 00025.png Chibi 23 00026.png|Miles and Kerry evaluate Sam. Chibi 23 00029.png Chibi 23 00030.png The One with a Laugh Track Chibi 24 00024.png Chibi 24 00027.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 2 Director Ozpin Chibi2 01 00016.png Chibi2 01 00017.png Chibi2 01 00018.png Chibi2 01 00019.png Chibi2 01 00020.png Chibi2 01 00022.png Chibi2 01 00023.png Chibi2 01 00024.png Chibi2 01 00025.png Chibi2 01 00028.png Chibi2 01 00030.png Chibi2 01 00031.png Geist Buster Chibi2 02 00021.png|'I'M SO HUNGRY!' Chibi2 02 00022.png Chibi2 02 00023.png Magic Show Chibi2 03 00027.png Chibi2 03 00028.png Dad Jokes Chibi2 04 00013.png Chibi2 04 00014.png Chibi2 04 00016.png Chibi2 04 00018.png Chibi2 04 00019.png Chibi2 04 00020.png Chibi2 04 00021.png Chibi2 04 00022.png Chibi2 04 00023.png Girls Rock! Chibi2 5 00011.png Chibi2 5 00015.png Chibi2 5 00016.png Must Be Nice Chibi2 07 00003.png Chibi2 07 00004.png Chibi2 07 00009.png Chibi2 07 00010.png Chibi2 07 00011.png Chibi2 07 00013.png|A drawing of Nora crawling toward a pancake trap Boy Band Rwby chibi s2e8 thumbnail.jpg Chibi2 08 00001.png Chibi2 08 00002.png Chibi2 08 00003.png Chibi2 08 00004.png Chibi2 08 00006.png Coming Home to Roost Chibi2 09 00008.png Parent Teacher Conference Chibi2 13 00014.png Chibi2 13 00016.png Chibi2 13 00017.png Chibi2 13 00019.png Chibi2 13 00020.png Chibi2 13 00021.png Cannonball! Chibi2_14_00001.png Chibi2_14_00002.png Chibi2_14_00003.png Chibi2_14_00004.png Chibi2_14_00005.png Chibi2_14_00006.png Nurse Nora Chibi2_15_00019.png|I'm your number one fan. Chibi2_15_00020.png| There's nothing to worry about. Chibi2_15_00021.png|You're going to be just fine. Chibi2_15_00023.png|I will take good care of you. Chibi2_15_00025.png|I'm your number one fan. Chibi2_15_00026.png|I knew my love would cure him. The Mystery Bunch Chibi2 17 00013.png Chibi2 17 00014.png|I'm the smart one! Chibi2 17 00015.png Chibi2 17 00018.png Chibi2 17 00019.png The Fixer Chibi2 18 00008.png Chibi2 18 00010.png Chibi2 18 00011.png|YEEEEEAAAAAAAAH! Steals and Wheels chibi2 19 (1).png chibi2 19 (2).png chibi2 19 (5).png chibi2 19 (6).png chibi2 19 (7).png chibi2 19 (8).png chibi2 19 (9).png chibi2 19 (13).png Happy BirthdayWeen chibi2 21 (8).png chibi2 21 (9).png chibi2 21 (10).png chibi2 21 (11).png chibi2 21 (12).png chibi2 21 (15).png chibi2 21 (16).png Battle of the Bands Chibi2_22_00002.png Chibi2_22_00003.png Chibi2_22_00016.png Chibi2_22_00017.png Chibi2_22_00023.png Chibi2_22_00033.png A Slip Through Time and Space Pt. 2 Chibi2 23 00003.png Chibi2 23 00004.png Chibi2 23 00005.png Chibi2 23 00006.png Chibi2 23 00007.png Chibi2 23 00009.png Chibi2 23 00015.png Chibi2 23 00021.png Chibi2 23 00024.png Chibi2 23 00026.png Chibi2 23 00027.png Chibi2 23 00028.png|AAAAAHH! Nondescript Holiday Spectacular Chibi2 24 00033.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 3 Teenage Faunus Ninja Catgirl Chibi3 06 00023.png Chibi3 06 00026.png|Nora is not impressed by Ceiling Cat. Mysterious Red Button Chibi3 07 00030.png Tea Party Chibi3 09 00001.png Chibi3 09 00002.png Chibi3 09 00003.png Chibi3 09 00004.png Chibi3 09 00005.png Chibi3 09 00006.png Chibi3 09 00007.png Chibi3 09 00008.png Chibi3 09 00009.png Chibi3 09 00017.png Chibi3 09 00018.png Chibi3 09 00022.png Chibi3 09 00023.png JNPR Dreams Chibi3 12 00008.png Chibi3 12 00009.png Chibi3 12 00010.png Chibi3 12 00011.png Chibi3 12 00012.png Chibi3 12 00016.png Chibi3 12 00017.png Chibi3 12 00018.png Chibi3 12 00019.png Chibi3 12 00020.png Chibi3 12 00037.png Chibi3 12 00038.png RWBY Dreams Chibi3 16 00033.png Chibi3 16 00034.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Nora Valkyrie images Category:Character images